Misunderstood and Abused
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: Billy and Hoops think Dash crashes all the time because she's always somewhat beat up when she comes to school, so he starts making fun of her for it. But what Hoops and Billy don't know is that Dash has an abusive father and mother. Rated T for child abuse.


**WARNING THIS CONTAINS FILLY RAINBOW DASH ABUSEMENT! Anyways I just wanted to yell that.**

* * *

Chapter One: Beatings

It was another day that her parents beat her. The countless hours of agony, none of her siblings did anything to help her. She was the young one of the flock, she was the careless one but her parents never cared about their little seedling that never seemed to bloom with them. Usually Dash's parents only beat her when she made a tiny mistake, like not using her manners or not saying "yes ma'am" or "no ma'am" and "yes sir" or "no sir" or something like that but it wasn't like that this time. Her parents just ganged up on her for no reason.

Her parents were basically tearing her limb from limb or that's what it felt like. Her mother went in and kicked her daughter in the stomach while her father stomped on his daughter's wings. Dash felt both of her wings snap and she wailed in agony. "M-mommy daddy please stop," Dash cried. "Be quiet you!" Her mother said as she kicked Rainbow Dash in the muzzle. Dash cried out as she spit out a tooth, luckily it was a baby tooth. "Well what do you say when I command you!?" Dash's mother asked. "Y-y-yes ma'am I-i-i-i'll be quiet ma'am," Dash sputtered. She tasted blood in her mouth, she of course knew it was from the tooth but she didn't like the taste, and of course her wings burned and her stomach ached. "Goo-" Dash's mother then stepped on Dash's spit out tooth and she shrieked. Dash could tell she just renewed the beating and it had already been countless hours. "Hey! You've got your bloody tooth all over my fancy carpet! And I stepped on it!" Her mother complained. "Maybe if you hadn't kicked me in my mouth then it wouldn't have gotten on your precious carpet," Dash snapped. "Young lady! Do not use that tone with me! Now get up and pick that tooth up and throw it away!" Dash's mom commanded harshly. "Y-yes ma'am," Dash lost her snappy state. Rainbow Dash picked up the tooth and started on her way to the kitchen, but her mother smashed her hoof into the wall. Dash cried out in pain. "Mother p-please!" Dash begged. "I told you to throw it away!" Dash's mom yelled. "I was going to throw it away in the-"

"Your exact mistake my _daughter! _You have to take it to the front yard trash can!"

"Fine," Dash squeaked and her mother let her hoof go. When her mother let go Dash stumbled from pain that flared up in the hoof that her mother had smashed into the wall so much so that she started to cry. "Oh suck it up you baby it's just one tooth the tooth fairy won't get," her father chided. "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Dash yelled her face boiling red. She threw the tooth at her mother and before she could run her mother grabbed her and held her down. "Get the knife Lightning Strike!" Dash's mother snapped at her husband. As he rushed to do that Dash squirmed, trying to break free but she was too weak and young to do so. Her dad brought in the knife in and her mother took it in her hoof and started stabbing and slashing at her daughter. After a while of this Dash was barely conscious, but when her mom got tuckered out she managed to get free by biting her hoof and she just managed to stumble out the door. She stumbled down the roads of Canterlot her eyes drooping. A trail of blood followed behind her. This beating had been the worst she'd ever had. Tears of pain filled her eyes as she stumbled on the streets. Over on the other side of the road a royal guard, Shining Armor, saw the little filly. **(I know he's young, but hey this is my story, let's just say Shining just got in the royal guard all right?)** He noted that some of her woulds were made by pony hooves, the rest were knife cuts. Shining went over to the filly. "Hey are you okay? What happened to you?" Shining asked the rainbow maned filly. "Y-yes sthir, thith happens all the time sthir, just not as bad sthir," She stuttered, her talking was off because of the missing tooth. "What happens all the time?" Shining asked confused. "My parentths . . . Blood . . . pain," Dash stuttered not able to say a full sentence because of her pain filled head. Dash stumbled a little. "Whoah! Are you okay?" Shining asked. "Y-yes, sthir," Dash stuttered, but a minute after she colapsed and passed out. Shining, out of instinct, picked her up and rushed her straight to the hospital.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger!**


End file.
